


Perfect

by izzymalec



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: (I forgot that tag so it's in the end now what a mess), (and the characters are aware), Fluff, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Humor, M/M, Maia appears for one (1) second as well, Marriage Proposal, Supportive Isabelle Lightwood, author does not remember any puns in this fic, because it's very sweet :), because it's what they deserve, do not read if lactose intolerant (VERY cheesy), get your insulin shots ready as well, there's only happiness and love and softness in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 06:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16550549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzymalec/pseuds/izzymalec
Summary: Alec has been planning the perfect proposal for 2 months, but things don’t go exactly how he planned. Does that make it less perfect?





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from One Direction’s song Perfect. That song doesn’t have a lot to do with the fic and it’s also a word taken from the dictionary, but I love One Direction and I wanted to give them a shout out. Rock on again someday, guys, please.

“You’re proposing?” Izzy squeals. Heads turn.

Alec shushes her. “Keep your voice down, I’m telling you this in confidence.”

They’re standing in the middle of the Institute. What had originally been a discussion about Izzy’s latest mission had turned into a revelation of more private matters.

“You’re proposing!” Izzy says in what she believes to be a whisper. A screamed whisper.

Alec rolls his eyes.

“Yes. I don’t know when, though. Or how. I just know that I want to marry him.”

Izzy smiles, “it’s a start.”

Alec hums.

“Do you want me to help with the planning? We could go ring shopping. Do you have a ring?”

He may not be a communication expert but Alec’s pretty sure that Izzy is excited, she’s practically beaming.

“It’s okay, Iz. I got this,” he looks at her somewhat sternly.

“Ask me if you need help?”

“Of course.”

Izzy smiles again, “Congratulations, by the way.”

Alec turns around to leave, “I’m not engaged, yet.”

“He’ll say yes.”

He gives her a small smile as he leaves. “I hope so.”

“He will,” Izzy yells after him.

He’s almost out of he door when he hears her.

“Oh, and Alec?” He turns his head. “I’m proud of you.” Izzy says, giving him a big smile.

Alec can’t help but smile back, he nods and turns around.

“Thank you, Izzy,” he says as he walks away.

* * *

  


They’ve been sitting in a small café for 17 minutes Alec notes anxiously. He interrupts their conversation by clearing his throat. Maryse and Isabelle look at him expectantly. They often meet up on Wednesdays to talk and update each other on what’s going on in their lives. It’s the most convenient day for Maryse, who had decided to attend a local community college and find out more about her “mundane” interests.

It’s been two days since he’s told Izzy about his unfinished plans.

He takes a deep breath.

“Mom, uh, did dad propose to you with the family ring?” He kicks himself inwardly, _smooth, Alec, very smooth_ , he thinks and looks at Izzy, who is sporting a huge grin on her face.

Maryse looks at him. “He did,” she says slowly.

“Do you, uhm, still have it?”

Realisation hits. She smiles and takes her son’s hands into hers.

“I do.” She and Izzy look at him with the exact same expression on their faces.

They’re happy, he notes. They’re happy for _him_.

“Could I have it?”

“You? I don’t know.” Maryse is teasing him.

“Could Magnus have it?” He leans forward, smiling in relief.

“Absolutely.”

Then he is manoeuvred into a big family hug. His smile is big when they finally let him go and he’s no longer struggling to breathe.

_Thank you_ , he thinks, unsure who it’s directed to.

* * *

  


Alec walks back into his office. Earlier today his mother had given him the family ring. He’d put it into his jeans pocket and went to an antique shop to get the perfect ring box.

Details matter.

The box is made of wood. It’s dark blue, almost black and the edges were covered in gold. There is a place for a lock, but it had apparently gone missing over time. Next to the empty space were elegant _squiggly lines_ , Alec’s brain tells him helpfully. Overall it was metaphorically and aesthetically perfect.

And that’s what he’s going for.

The _perfect_ proposal.

Alec takes out the ring. It’s heavy in his hand but his heart feels light. He brushes his thumb across the “L” on the front of it, then he puts it into the box.

“Magnus and Alec Lightwood-Bane.” He whispers, and he smiles.

_Perfect_ , he thinks as he puts the box into the top drawer.

* * *

  


Turns out planning a proposal is a lot of work.

Especially when you want to do everything on your own and keep it a secret from your very perceptive boyfriend.

Alec sighs as he looks at the paper in front of him.

He’s already filled five sheets with Magnus’ likes and he’s halfway through the sixth.

Yes, it’s impossible to include them all in the proposal, but that doesn’t mean he can’t at least try.

_The beach._ Alec writes.  
_The Ambience._ Their favourite restaurant.  
_The moon._  
_The stars._

He circles those words with a red pen. Finally, he’s getting somewhere.

* * *

  


Sunday is date night. Ideally. It doesn’t work out more often than it does, but they always manage to rearrange. Today Sunday falls on a Tuesday.

Magnus had to be in Madrid over the weekend to help the other High Warlock with a disturbance of the Ley-lines.

When Magnus came home in the middle of the night he was exhausted and happy to finally get into bed, only to be greeted by a giant human koala. Said koala whispered “Welcome back. I missed you.”, aimed a kiss at his cheek, failed and kissed his eye instead, and then immediately started snoring into his ear while lying on top of him for the rest of the night.

Nevertheless, he was happy to be home and he had the entire Monday to restore his energy while Alec had to run around at the Institute, telling various Shadowhunters how to do their jobs.

Magnus lets out a sigh. He was currently working on a potion for a client who refused to see a doctor about his very mundane condition.

This morning Alec had made him breakfast. Pancakes, simple but effective. The special ingredient, of course, is love, he remembers Alec saying and he fondly rolls his eyes. This is the moment the potion decides to not follow the rules, as potions containing 200-year-old crab feet like to do and form a huge blue bubble that explodes directly into Magnus’ face.

“At least blue is my colour,” he sighs as he throws the potion away and goes to get changed.

Alec will be here in 20 minutes anyway.

* * *

  


Half an hour later they’re at their favourite restaurant.

It’s in New York although located a bit outside the city with a beautiful view across the ocean and direct access to its own small beach, where people can sit outside to drink coffee in summer. It always feels like a vacation and makes life seem a bit easier.

It’s also very affordable.

If you’re part of one of the most influential Shadowhunter families and a warlock who has had centuries to collect fortunes.

They’re sitting across from each other, laughing about a story how Lorenzo Rey tried to convince Eduardo Blanca to make a life-sized portrait of him, three years after his retirement.

The High Warlock of Madrid seemed as fond of Lorenzo as they are and was keen to share stories.

“I really did miss you.” Alec says after their laughter has died down.

“Alexander, I was gone for 2 days, barely.”

“Still.” Alec smiles and links his hand with Magnus’.

Magnus rolls his neck.

“I missed you, too.” He admits.

Alec’s smile widens, and Magnus mirrors his expression.

They’re content, they share stories and later their food.

It’s the perfect date.

They’re almost done with the dessert when Alec asks him.

“Your perfect day, where would it be?”

Magnus lifts his eyebrows.

“Where is that question coming from?” He asks.

“Curiosity,” Alec smiles at him, innocently.

Magnus thinks for a while.

“I’ve seen many beautiful places that are near to perfect, but I don’t believe that there is an exact place that connects to a perfect day, it’s more about who you’re with.”

Alec hums, “right, but where’s your favourite place to be?”

“I don’t know, in a way, this could be it; just the two of us in this beautiful restaurant.” He takes Alec’s hand.

Alec blushes slightly.

“Agreed,” he says, trying to hide his smile.

* * *

  


“What name do I use when I propose?” Alec asks.

Izzy and he are sitting in Alec’s office, sorting through case files.

“That’s what you’re worrying about?” Izzy looks at him, confused.

“Magnus calls me by my full first name,” he explains.

“Use whatever name you like, I’m sure it doesn’t matter, Alec, he’ll love it either way.”

Alec hums.

_But it does matter_ , he thinks. He’s different when he’s with Magnus. He’s not a soldier, there are no rules to follow, no restrictions, he’s just himself, fully. A privilege he never thought he’d have.

* * *

  


_Cities (Prague, Tokyo, Sydney, New York, London, …)_

_Shared solitude_  
_Flowers (Gladiolus, Bird of Paradise, Hydrangea, Stock, Orchid, Protea, Heather, Tulip)_  
_Sunrise_

There’s a knock on the door and Alec looks up. “Come in,” he says and in comes –

Alec quickly hides the stack of papers he’s been working on under his desk, Magnus looks at him with a confused expression.

“Hey!” Alec says a bit too loudly while giving him an exhausted smile.

“Keeping secrets?”

“No,” Alec lies, badly.

Magnus cocks an eyebrow.

“It’s a surprise,” Alec explains, he puts the papers into the top drawer and gets up from his seat to greet Magnus.

“For you,” he whispers when he’s standing in front of the other, noses almost touching.

Magnus is looking up at him and smiles, “I do like surprises.”

Alec kisses him. “I hope you’ll love this one.”

* * *

  


“You’ve been acting strangely these past weeks.”

Alec looks up from his book. They’re lying on the couch, each of them is leaning on one of the arm rests, Magnus is resting his legs on Alec’s tummy while Alec has his propped up on each side of Magnus’.

They’re definitely too tall to both fit on it properly.

“Many people think I act strangely all the time.”

Magnus dismisses his attempt at a joke.

“Is something going on?”

Alec rests his book on his chest and tries to sit up. He fails, and “solving” the problem by putting his right leg over Magnus’ only makes things worse.

The detangling takes about a minute.

They’re sitting next to each other.

Magnus leans back.

“Tell me,” he says.

“I told you already, I’m planning you a surprise.”

Alec looks back, Magnus doesn’t seem satisfied.

“I don’t like the waiting process.”

Alec chuckles and leans back to caress Magnus’ cheek.

“When will I receive this ominous surprise?” Magnus whispers, looking at Alec’s lips.

Alec kisses his cheek and waits until Magnus’ gaze reaches his eyes.

“Soon,” he promises.

* * *

  


It’s Sunday. Well, it’s Saturday, which means two date nights in a row. Hopefully.

Date night starts later today.

It’s almost ten at night when Alec arrives home, exhausted.

Magnus greets him with a kiss.

“We can stay home if you’d like.”

“No,” Alec says.

“I have something planned.”

* * *

  


The portal opens in Tamarama, a fancy Sydney suburb.

“Hungry?” Alec asks, blinking against the midday sun.

“Starving.” He hears.

He takes Magnus hand, guiding him to the restaurant they’ve visited the last two times they’d been here.

Magnus had first shown him the town six months ago, when he felt bad about not making it to date night because of night patrol. They both love smell of salt in the air, hearing the seagulls above them, and getting away for a while, entering a world that is completely different from theirs. Being literally half a world away from everything that’s going on with just the other to share their time with.

Alec also enjoys seeing the sun after a long day in the dark Institute. He thinks he might be one of the few people who love time zones. It’s convenient to have a warlock boyfriend.

They arrive at the small restaurant hand in hand.

“You know,” Alec says, looking at the breakfast offerings, “technically this is dinner.”

Magnus turns his head away from the two seagulls he’d been watching. He’d magicked them enough bread, so they wouldn’t have to fight over this one crumb, but alas.

“What would you call that, eating breakfast food for dinner?” Alec continues, eyes roaming from Magnus’ face to the clear blue ocean on his right.

“I believe Mundanes call it college.”

Alec ignores him, too caught up in his own thoughts. Then his face crunches up and his eyes find their way back to Magnus.

“Dreakfast? Binner?” Alec looks at him.

Magnus laughs.

“So, what would you like for binner then, darling?”

“Waffles.” Alec smiles.

* * *

  


Alec insists on paying.

It’s a longer discussion but Alec wins by telling him that he has a few more things planned, so it’s all his treat.

Magnus isn’t sure if there’s any logic behind that, but he’s eager to see those plans, sacrifices must be made.

“Let’s take a walk.” Alec proposes.

They walk on the sand along the ocean, shoes in one hand and with the other entwined. They talk about everything and nothing, at one point they cool their feet in the cold ocean until Alec asks Magnus if he wants to know his plan.

“Of course,” Magnus answers.

“Remember our second date? In Tokyo? We spent hours walking around the city, going through store to store, it felt right, I felt like I fit in, even if I was miles away from home. With you.”

Magnus gives him a small smile, “I remember, you thanked me on the terrace and later we – “

“Wanna go shopping?” Alec laughs.

“I do love shopping.”

“Then let’s go to Sydney.”

And with that Magnus opens a portal.

* * *

  


The portal closes in a remote part of the city, they’re standing in an alley and Alec’s ready to grab Magnus’ hand and go when the other stops him.

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” Magnus asks.

Alec thinks for a moment, then he gets the hint and steps closer to Magnus and gives him a small kiss.

“Thank you,” he says, sweetly.

“You’re most welcome,” Magnus replies, “but we should still put our shoes back on.”

Alec looks at him, perplexed. Then he looks at the shoes he’s still holding in his right hand.

“Oh,” he says, ears turning red.

Magnus laughs, putting his own shoes on the ground.

Once they’re fully clothed they go through the city. Magnus is talking about old memories in reminiscence and Alec is listening, even though he’s heard half of them several times.

Sometimes they point out things displayed in windows, sometimes they enter a shop.

Magnus suggests Alec clothes he thinks would suit him and Alec agrees, most of the time.

They go through an antique furniture shop, thinking about the next redecoration.

Their hands would be full if it weren’t for Magnus occasionally magically sending some things to their loft.

They enter a jewellery shop next.

They walk slowly along the glass displays when Magnus comes to an abrupt halt.

“See something you like?” Alec asks, having successfully avoided to bump into him.

Magnus hums in agreement, his eyes fixated on the ring in front of him.

Alec follows his gaze.

He doesn’t expect what he’s seeing. It’s a dark ring, the middle is black, the black is framed in silver and it looks… simple.

Alec furrows his eyebrows, “are you trying something new?”

Magnus chuckles, “no.”

“It’s no really your style,” Alec goes on.

“I suppose you’re right. It is, however, yours.” Magnus is looking at him now, expectantly.

Alec’s eyebrows practically shoot into his hairline, his mouth agape, Magnus laughs.

“Do you like it?” He asks.

Alec blinks and takes in the ring in front of him. He does like it, he realises. It’s elegant, but not too elaborate. Expensive but nothing to show off. He loves it.

“I don’t wear rings, Magnus.” Alec says, tearing his eyes off the ring and looking at his boyfriend.

“It would fit you perfectly,” Magnus says, beaming up at him.

“I don’t wear rings,” he repeats.

“I know you don’t, but you love it.”

“I do.” Alec admits.

“Perfect.” Magnus says as he moves along.

They spend hours roaming the city, until their feet get tired.

“If we go back now, we can watch the sunrise in New York,” Alec suggests, looking at his watch.

Magnus opens another portal and they step through, entering their loft.

They’re standing at the railing of the balcony, holding hands, looking over the city and feeling at the top of the world.

Magnus magics Martinis into their free hands and moves closer to Alec.

He sighs and puts his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder. Alec lets go of his hand to wrap his arm around Magnus and puts his head on top of his.

They stand like that, for what feels like eternity, draped in the bright orange light of the welcoming morning sun.

And feel at peace.

* * *

  


“I’m gonna do it tomorrow.” Alec says, catching up with Izzy. 

She excitedly turns around and he abruptly bumps into her.

“Ouch.” She says.

“On date night.” He says.

She makes a sound that sounds like a repressed squeal and then jumps up to hug him, landing on Alec’s right foot when he doesn’t catch her.

“Ouch.” He says.

“It will be perfect.” She says.

* * *

  


The sun is reflecting on golden sheets. Legs are tangled, skin is glowing with the morning light. Their faces still bear lines from the pillow and their eyes are sleep heavy, but they’re facing each other, content. 

“Marry me.” Alec whispers, voice still groggy from having woken up five minutes ago.

Magnus eyes shoot open, suddenly very much awake.

Alec’s do too.

Silence.

Alec recovers first.

“Marry me.” He says again, voice surer than before. He smiles at Magnus expectantly.

Magnus’ golden eyes are focusing on different spots on his face every second, searching for something.

They only find love and sincerity.

“Yes,” Magnus replies after what could have been five seconds or five hours.

“Yes, I’ll marry you.” He says as his eyes start filling with tears and his mouth spreads into a big smile.

Alec’s face mirrors Magnus’ as he finds the former on top of him.

“Yes?” He asks.

“Yes.” He receives, then his face is tackled in little kisses.

* * *

  


“You’ll get a proper proposal, though.” Alec says half an hour later, their limbs even more tangled than before.

He has his arm around Magnus, who is partially lying on top of him, face down. Alec can smell his shampoo with his nose buried in his boyfriend’s ( _fiance_ he notes, smiling at the thought) hair.

Magnus’ hum sends vibrations through his arm and he shivers. Magnus looks up at him.

“I’ve been planning the perfect one for two months, I can’t believe I ruined it.” Alec continues.

“You didn’t ruin anything.”

“It wasn’t planned.” Magnus starts moving out of Alec’s grip, so he’s lying next to Alec, facing him.

After a quick moment Alec turns around.

“You deserve the perfect proposal.” He says, his voice low, almost a whisper and full of affection.

Magnus gives him a small smile, “Alexander – “

“You do, but I just saw you, felt you and I was overwhelmed by how much I love you. I wanted this moment to last forever. I want us to be forever.”

Magnus smiles, eyes crinkling. “I want that too.” He says, voice heavy with emotion.

A quick moment passes, hazel eyes looking into golden ones, deep devotion in them like a silent promise, a confirmation of what was said.

“I wanted to propose to you today. And I will.”

“You just did.”

“Well, then I will do it again.” With that Alec rolls out of the bed. “The right way, the way that we can tell people about when they ask.”

Magnus laughs. “Oh, I have to disagree, I believe that you proposing first thing in the morning would be a wonderful story to tell.”

“Just wait until you see what I have planned.” Alec says through the open bathroom door.

“Someone seems confident.” Magnus has his head propped up on his hand, looking at Alec.

Alec emerges from the bathroom, pulling his shirt over his head.

He shrugs and gives Magnus a small smile. Then he kneels on the edge of the bed, waiting for Magnus to sit up.

“I’ll pick you up at eight.”

Magnus looks at him and Alec leans down to give him a small kiss.

“I have to get back to the Institute.”

* * *

  


“Are you nervous?” Izzy runs up to him as soon as he enters the Institute.

“Don’t you have a few weapons to restore?” He looks at her with a raised eyebrow.

“I was waiting for you.”

“To annoy me?” He gives her a small smile.

“To _support_ you. I thought you might be nervous, and you know, overthinking things?”

“I’m good.”

Izzy looks at him and squints her eyes. “What aren’t you telling me.”

Alec looks away. “Nothing,” he says.

“Alec.” Izzy says, almost as a warning, leaning her head slightly to the right, mustering him.

“I’m good,” Alec says again, trying to convince her nothing is wrong. Nothing is wrong, he reminds himself, Magnus wants to marry him, he just messed up the surprise, that’s all.

Izzy just looks at him and he’s sure that she can read his thoughts.

“Nothing is wrong,” he ensures her, “I know he will say yes.”

“But?”

Alec cringes.

“But I might have spoiled the surprise a little bit,” he admits.

Izzy’s eyes widen, “spoiled the surprise? What did you do?”.

“I, uhm,” Alec gulps “I might have asked him to marry me this morning?”.

Izzy looks at him for a second and then bursts in loud laughter.

Alec smiles sheepishly.

When her laugh finally dies down into giggles, she hugs him.

“Congratulations, big brother. You’re hopeless.” And with that she walks away.

“Thanks.”

* * *

  


_“Wear something fancy :)”_

Magnus groans. He’s been standing in his walk-in closet for the past 30 minutes, his boyfriend (fiance?) was being no help at all. He dramatically throws his phone over his shoulder.

His last client had left over an hour ago and technically he is working on a potion that needs another check-up in –

Magnus summons his phone.

Five minutes.

Two more hours until Alec comes home.

One hour and 54 minutes, he corrects. Alec, other than Magnus, isn’t the kind of person who likes to be fashionably late.

Magnus sighs and shoves the first row of jackets onto the side.

One hour and 53 minutes to go and roughly 200 jackets to judge.

Easy.

* * *

  


Alec isn’t late.

In fact, he’s early.

Two minutes and 32 seconds to be precise.

Magnus doesn’t like it when people are unfashionably early.

He takes a last look into the mirror and takes a deep breath.

He’s ready.

After tonight Alec and him will be engaged, starting a new chapter of their lives. Together.

He’s been ready for weeks.

When putting on his rings today he left the left hand free.

He smiles and looks at the jewellery box next to the mirror, takes it in, remembers it.

_Perfect_ , he thinks.

* * *

  


He’s about to open the door and tell Alec that he doesn’t have to knock, he lives here, but stops when he doesn’t see Alec at all.

All he can see is flowers.

A lot of flowers.

Possibly a small field of flowers.

The flowers lower and he can see a smiling Shadowhunter.

“Got you something,” he says.

Magnus laughs.

“Oh yeah? What is it?”

“Cute.” Alec replies, stepping into the apartment, pushing the bouquet towards Magnus.

Magnus puts them into his Ming Vase and provides them with water with a flick of his wrist, his eyes never leaving Alec.

Alec’s eyes roam over Magnus. Magnus’ kohl rimmed eyes are highlighted by a silver line under them. His make-up and jewellery are perfectly matched. _No rings on the left hand_ , Alec notes, raising an eyebrow.

Magnus is wearing two long necklaces, both silver. One of them contains a small, dark stone that shines magenta if hit by light. They look old, Alec guesses that they were gifts from past friends of Magnus’, they must be special; he hasn’t seen them before.

His black shirt has the top four buttons unbuttoned, Alec takes an appreciative look at the exposed skin, then his eyes continue to travel to the side to look at his jacket and  _oh-_

Alec takes a step forward, placing his hands on Magnus’ chest, feeling the velvet.

“This looks familiar,” he states, moving his face closer to Magnus’.

Magnus smiles, “you like it?”.

Alec looks him in the eyes. After a moment he smiles.

“I love it. You look beautiful.”

Magnus smiles back.

“You’re looking quite handsome yourself, I must say.” His eyes are taking in Alec appreciatively, he was early, yes, but not unfashionably so. He’s wearing a dark suit with small silver details on the jacket.

Alec ducks his head.

“Thank you,” he says, looking at Magnus through his eyelashes, smiling almost shyly.

Magnus breaks the short silence that follows first by clapping his hands.

“Shall we?” He asks.

“You ready?” He hears back.

“More than you’ll ever know.”

Alec grins at him excitedly, opening the door.

“Then let’s go get surprised.” He says, mentioning for Magnus to go first.

They’re walking to their destination and Magnus has a vague idea where it might be.

His thoughts are confirmed once they reach the Hunter’s Moon.

Interesting, he thinks. He wouldn’t call himself surprised at the location but it’s not what he would’ve picked.

They walk into the bar hand in hand.

“The usual?” Maia asks and Alec nods in confirmation.

Drinks in hand they walk straight to the pool table. It’s become almost a routine for them.

They play one match, and another, and another, until Alec looks at his phone and quickly puts down his queue.

“I’m gonna let you win this one, we have a tight schedule to follow,” he announces and downs the rest of his drink.

Magnus raises an eyebrow, “let me win? I don’t think that’s necessary,” he gestures at the pool table.

Alec would never admit it, but Magnus is right, he’s definitely lost this round, even the distractions didn’t help this time.

“Then finish it,” he says, looking Magnus directly into the eyes.

Magnus smiles smugly and clears the table with two more shots, then he empties his drink and walks over to Alec, hooking his arm around the other’s and starts walking towards the exit.

“Where do you want the portal to open?” He asks.

“Oh no, we’re taking an Uber.”

Magnus stops.

“An… Uber?” He looks at Alec questioningly.

Alec gives him a small smile.

“It’s my surprise proposal date and I’m surprising you, so we’re taking an Uber.”

* * *

  


They did not take an Uber, Alec had changed his mind as soon as he realised that they had to wait fifteen minutes for one to arrive, and he really wanted to go through with all his plans.

Travel time wasn’t included in his schedule. This wouldn’t have happened it he had let Izzy help him with the planning.

The portal opens outside _The Ambience_.

There’s a faint light coming from inside and as they enter, they can hear music playing softly.

The restaurant is empty and lightened by candles that lead the way to the only set table.

Magnus looks over at Alec with an awed expression on his face, “you planned this?” He asks.

Alec only shrugs but bites back a satisfied smile and leads Magnus to the table, insisting on guiding him to his chair. It’s just the two of them in their favourite restaurant.

Wine and dinner come shortly after, already prepared for the only guests.

“I can’t believe you actually bought out the entire restaurant,” Magnus states eventually, “you really didn’t have to, it must’ve cost you fortunes.”

Alec smiles at him, “but do you love it?”

Magnus hesitates, “I do.”

“Then it’s worth it. I could spend all the money in the world on you and it still wouldn’t even come close to your worth.”

Magnus laughs, “I’m sure that’s meant as a romantic gesture but if you’d have all the money in the world, I’d much rather see you end world hunger.”

Alec blinks, “I’d be way too powerful, I don’t think I could handle the pressure.”

“I’d change the world with you, on every step of the way.”

Alec intertwines their fingers on top of their table, “you already do.”

They share dessert and after lots of laughter, conversations, and promising looks Alec proposes a walk on the beach.

* * *

  


They’ve been walking at the beach for a while, taking in the noises of the ocean when suddenly there’s a new sound. It’s high and loud and ends with a bang.

_Fireworks_ , Magnus realises just when Alec comes to a halt.

_This is it_ , he thinks, and his heart starts beating faster.

Alec is looking at the colour tainted sky.

“They’re beautiful, right? Like temporary art, they never paint the sky the exact same way. Each one is unique.” And with that he looks at Magnus. Intensely.

Magnus nods and gives him a small smile.

Alec takes both of his hands into his.

Magnus feels like his heart might explode.

“Look at them,” Alec says.

Magnus blinks and turns his head just as the lights start forming “M ♥ A”.

He starts laughing.

“Really? You planned that?”

Alec shrugs.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. Pure coincidence.”

“Sure,” Magnus laughs, all tension gone.

“I think there’s a rule or something that says you have to kiss your partner under the fireworks.” Alec states, smiling kindly at Magnus.

“You may be confusing traditions, Alexander.” Magnus lifts an eyebrow.

“Are you refusing me?”

“Never.”

Alec takes a step forward. Soft lips touch under the colour exploding sky.

A few moments pass.

“Are you ready for the next part?” Alec whispers against Magnus’ lips.

He looks at him.

“Yes,” Magnus answers him firmly.

“Good.” Alec takes two steps back.

“Open a portal.”

* * *

  


Outside the city they feel at peace, deeply content.

Around them is silence and dark grass, a bit further down they’re surrounded by trees and a lake. They’re alone but together. Shared solitude.

They’ve been lying on the grass, looking at the stars for 20 minutes when Alec sits up.

“Magnus,” he starts, smiling at his (soon to be) fiance.

Magnus turns his head. Their hearts hammer inside their chests.

“Wait. Can I say something first?”

Alec looks at him in surprise.

“Sure, just hurry so our kiss is timed perfectly with the plane and the banner.”

“The – “

“I’m joking. What is it, Magnus?”

“Get up.”

“Huh?”

Magnus looks at him pointedly.

Alec stands upright, confused.

Magnus looks at him, slowly putting himself into a kneeling position, he takes a deep breath and then smiles.

“Alexander,” he starts.

Alec stares at him with big hazel eyes.

“All my life I’ve been told by people to give up on love.”

“Magnus, what – “

“I’ve been told by people that I loved and by people who I had thought loved me. Many times, I longed for a love that made me stronger while believing that wanting love made me weak.”

“Are you hijacking my proposal?” Alec looks down at him in disbelief, “I can’t believe you’re hijacking my proposal!”

Magnus smiles.

“I’d almost given up when I met you. I’ve been searching all my life for something unknown to me and the moment that I saw you for the first time I’d felt an energy that I hadn’t felt before, not like this. There was something about you, I don’t know what it was but each day I spend with you I start understanding more.”

Alec is looking at him with huge eyes, he can see tears forming in them.

“I don’t know if it was fate, but I know that this,” he gestures between himself and Alec, “is right. I’ve never been loved so wholly before, and I’ve never felt like I could allow myself to love someone else so deeply. It was a love I was always capable of giving but never allowed to, either by myself or others. You, Alexander, allowed me to be me. I was afraid of losing and being lost but you fully accepted me into your heart and I am eternally grateful for that.”

He takes Alec’s shaking hand into his.

“I love you, Alexander, with all my being.”

“I love you, too.” Alec’s voice is shaking.

Magnus closes his eyes and remembers the jewellery box next to his mirror, as he opens them the energy of the blue flames in his hand dies down and all is left is a ring.

Alec gasps.

Magnus looks at him.

“Alexander Lightwood, will you allow me to love you more each day of my life?”

Alec laughs and wildly nods his head, tears spilling from his eyes.

“Alexander, will you marry me, Magnus Bane, and become my husband?” Magnus asks, his voice slightly quieter than before, he’s smiling up at Alec.

“Yes,” Alec chokes out between laughter and tears. He grabs both of Magnus’ arms as he joins him kneeling on the ground, lips meeting in a hard but emotional kiss.

They press their foreheads against each other.

Alec pulls back first.

“I can’t believe you hijacked my proposal,” he says, grinning from ear to ear.

Magnus laughs quietly.

“I’ve been planning to propose for weeks, I was just waiting for the perfect moment.”

“So you chose mine?”

Magnus tilts his head and puts on a mock thinking expression.

“I like to think of it as our moment.”

Alec laughs, “you’re right. It was. I think you might be better at keeping secrets than me.”

They’re looking at each other, laughing quietly, full of joy. Then Alec finally opens Magnus’ hand to look at the ring.

“You went back for it.”

“Them moment you left the loft I opened a portal to go back and get it.”

“It’s perfect,” Alec whispers, “thank you.”

Magnus smiles.

“You love it?”

“I do.”

Magnus takes the black ring and puts it on Alec’s finger, they admire the way it reflects the stars, illuminating universes trapped inside of it.

“I see you wear rings now.” Magnus says after a moment.

Alec gives him a lopsided smile.

“I guess I’ll make an exception,” he says, still admiring the ring.

He looks up.

“For you.”

They sit back, smiles on their faces, at peace, content, Magnus’ arm around Alec, Alec’s head on his shoulder, hands interlocked, looking at the sky. The night is almost over.

A moment passes.

Magnus turns his head.

“It’s your turn now.”

Alec hums, confused.

“You were about to do something before I beat you to it.” He wiggles his eyebrows.

“Oh.” Alec says, “oh no that wasn’t it.”

Magnus’ eyes widen.

“What?”

“There, uh,” Alec laughs, “there was a bug in your hair.”

Magnus stares at him, his still empty left hand absently touching the top of his perfectly styled hair.

“It’s gone now.” Alec says helpfully.

“You weren’t about to propose?” Magnus asks, he tries to hide his disappointment.

Alec’s eyes go wide.

“Of _course_ I was about to propose, just not here. Were not done yet, it’s not the perfect place.”

“What’s the perfect place then?”

Alec gets up, takes Magnus hand and pulls him up, too.

“There’s no place like home.”

* * *

  


The portal closes on their balcony. 

“Wait here.” Alec say, running inside the apartment.

Magnus takes in the scenery, Alec had somehow managed to decorate the entire balcony with fairy lights, he guesses his fiance had some help from a certain little sister. The lights give off a warm light, making Magnus smile. He walks to the railing of the balcony. The sun is rising, painting the city in an orange light. Magnus loves looking down at the city, it’s an ever-changing view, never quite the same. It’s quite refreshing experiencing something new each day when you’ve lived for centuries.

Although, he thinks, Alec never ceases to surprise him.

He turns his head when he hears footsteps.

Alec is making his as towards him, a dark figure walking through light.

Alec hands him a cup of tea. _Sencha Lime_ , Magnus notes, _his favourite_.

Magnus thanks him and turns his head towards the city, this is it, he thinks. His heart is hammering in his chest.

There’s no reason to be nervous, they’re already engaged. _Twice_.

Three times is the charm.

There were many perfect moments tonight, but Magnus knows why Alec chose this one.

Home, he decides, is not necessarily a place, it’s a feeling. It’s when your heart starts beating fast and you lose your breath, but against all odds you’re calmer than before. You feel at peace. Alec’s presence is home.

The loft is what holds their history, it’s where they share stories, experiences, hopes, and dreams. It’s where they shared their first words, where they made their relationship official.

He looks up at the orange sky.

“It’s beautiful.” He says.

“Yeah,” he hears and looks over at Alec who is looking back at him, hands fidgeting slightly.

“Cheesy,” Magnus lets out a breathless laugh.

“If that’s cheesy then maybe you shouldn’t hear my speech.”

Magnus straightens his back and turns slowly so he’s facing Alec.

He gives him a reassuring smile and puts his hand on his fiance’s arm.

“I’m ready,” he says, looking deeply into Alec’s eyes.

“Me too.” Alec tells him. There’s a beat of silence, “I’m nervous,” he admits.

Magnus slides is hand along Alec’s arm, stopping at his hand.

“There’s no need, you already know my answer.”

“I do. It’s weird, but still,” Alec trails off.

Magnus shakes his head.

“It isn’t. You’re about to share your feelings with me. It’s a big moment.”

“I do that all the time.”

“You usually don’t plan it.” Magnus smiles at him, thinking back to the last morning.

“Yeah.”

Alec waits a moment, then he stares directly into Magnus’ eyes, taking in a deep breath. He lets out a laugh and shakes his head, almost in disbelief.

Then slowly he gets down on one knee, his hand lightly holding onto Magnus’.

“Magnus Bane,” he starts.

“To say that you’ve changed my life is probably an understatement.”

Magnus smiles at him to continue.

“Before I met you I felt lost and afraid, I didn’t think I’d ever be able to be myself, but you helped me understand that I can be who I want to be. That I _deserve_ to be my real self, and I am eternally grateful for that.”

Magnus grips his hand tighter.

“I missed you before I’d even met you, I longed for your touch before I’ve ever felt it, but from the very moment that I did I knew that this was what I’ve always wanted, what I’ve dreamed of and more. I’ve never felt what I feel with you before and I never want to stop feeling it. Ever. I never thought that loving someone would be this easy, I always imagined my future to be dark and dreadful and filled with pain but meeting you opened a new door and on the other side was… freedom. A future with you is a future that is bright and open. I no longer dislike thinking of what’s to come, I look forward to it. I look forward to seeing your face every morning, to hearing your laugh, to feeling your love and loving you. You’ve made my future something that I wanted to live and there were many moments in my past that I didn’t think that was possible.”

Tears are rolling down Magnus’ cheeks.

“Magnus, I want that future to last forever. You’re the most selfless person I’ve ever met, you’re, for the lack of a better word, perfect. I know you don’t believe that, but you are. I could say a billion more words, but I still wouldn’t be able to tell you how much I love you. All I can say is that I want to stay with you forever. I want us to last forever, I want to see the end of the world with you.”

“You want to become –,” Magnus chokes out.

“Yeah, I’ve done some research and it’s never been done before but it should be possible, I’ll try everything, Magnus, I want this.”

Magnus shakes his head, looking at Alec almost in disbelief, but his smile is wide.

Finally, Alec takes the blue box out of his jacket.

“Magnus Bane, will you do me the honour and marry me, Alexander Lightwood?”

Magnus nods, speechless, tears falling from his eyes and Alec opens the box, so Magnus can see the ring.

“Before you say anything,” Alec starts, “I know this ring holds a lot of history, a history that you probably don’t want to be reminded of, but it’s my family’s ring, it’s been passed down for centuries and I’d like you to have it, because you are family. We can’t change the history behind it, but we can determine the future of us, of our future family, and make it better. Together. What do you say?”

“Yes,” Magnus answers, voice breaking, “of course, Alexander.”

And with that Alec jumps up and kisses Magnus. It’s intense and full of emotion, then finally Alec takes out the ring and slips it onto Magnus’ finger.

“Fits perfectly,” he says.

Magnus nods, “yeah, it does.”

They look at each other for a moment, tears stringing in their eyes, a long, celebratory hug follows. They breathe each other in, feel the closeness and remember their promises, smiling into each other’s shoulders. After several moments they pull apart and Alec intertwines their ringed fingers and walks backwards, leading Magnus to the bedroom.

“It’s getting late,” he says, then he looks at the now almost fully risen sun, “or early.”

Magnus laughs, following his fiance into the apartment.

Rose petals are leading them to the bedroom.

* * *

  


They don’t sleep, they just breathe in each other’s company, letting the past hours pass by in their heads. They’re close, their bodies are touching, they’re kissing and they’re utterly, utterly content.

“Was it too much?” Alec asks. It’s almost 7 a.m., he should be on his way to work but they haven’t even closed their eyes yet.

Magnus chuckles, “there’s no such thing.”

Alec smiles at him.

Magnus lifts his hand to caress his cheek.

“Alexander,” he starts, “it was perfect.”

Alec smiles, “it was, wasn’t it? It went even better than I imagined.” He gives Magnus a knowing look.

Magnus smiles back at him with an innocent expression on his face.

“Anything would’ve been as long as I get to spend the experience with you, but you deserved the best,” he continues.

“As did you and I already have the best.”

Alec laughs, “who’s being cheesy now?”

“Still you,” Magnus shrugs.

Alec hums, “maybe, but you’re gonna have to stick with me now. Forever.”

Magnus gives him a mock shocked expression and they both erupt into laughter.

When their laughter dies down Alec looks at Magnus with something in his eyes that can only be described as pure adoration.

“Magnus and Alexander Lightwood-Bane has a nice ring to it, don’t you think?”

“It’s perfect,” Magnus agrees.

“We’re actually getting married,” Alec sighs.

“We’re getting married.” Magnus beams.

They finally fall asleep, holding each other tight.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it, this was the second fic I've ever written, and the first I've posted 6 years so I hope it was okay. Please leave a comment or perhaps a kudo to feed me for my upcoming hibernation, thank you again!!
> 
> In the meantime you can follow me on [tumblr](https://izzymalec.tumblr.com) and/or [twitter](https://twitter.com/izzymalecs) and you can also [reblog this fic on tumblr](https://izzymalec.tumblr.com/tagged/writing) and I think that's all the self promotion I can do.
> 
> Special shout out to [Ida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idaemilia/pseuds/idaemilia) for supporting me through this, also she recently finished writing [my favourite fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14287806/chapters/32977251#workskin) so you could give that a read as well!!! 
> 
> Also yes, Tamarama is a real Sydney suburb and it looks cute as hell on google!  
> And on [this website](https://www.theflowerexpert.com/content/aboutflowers/flower-meanings) you can read about the meanings of the flowers Alec got Magnus.
> 
> Again thank you so so much, that's all!!!


End file.
